Danganronpa 2 Welcome to Jabberwock Island
Characters Teachers Usami :Voiced by Takako Sasuga (Japanese) Rebecca Forstadt (English) :Usami (ウサミ Usami) also known by her full name, "Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami" is the teacher of the groups until she was turned into Monomi (モノミ Monomi) after she was defeated by Monokuma and lost her magical power. Later, she was adopted by Monokuma as his little sister. Students Hajime Hinata :Voiced by Minami Takayama (Japanese) Johnny Yong Bosch (English) :Hajime Hinata (日向 創 Hajime Hinata) is the male protagonist of the game. Due to being unable to remember his title, he is known as the Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」). In Chapter 6, it revealed that Hajime has an alternate identity of Izuru Kamukura, the person behind The Tragedy. He hold the Ultimate Hope(超高校級「希望」) title, following the Kamukura Project. Nami Mizuki :Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) Michelle Ruff (English) :Nami Mizuki ( Nami Mizuki) is the female protagonist of the game. Due to being unable to remember her title, she is known as the Ultimate ??? (超高校級の「???」). In Chapter 6, it revealed that Nami has an alternate identity of Azusa Kamukura, one of the people behind The Tragedy. she hold the Ultimate Hope(超高校級「希望」) title, following the Kamukura Project. Sosuke Maeda :Voiced by ''Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese) Michael Sinternklass (English) :'Sosuke Maeda' is a calm and collected young man who incredible deductive skill and reason He is a Famous High School Detective and spend time working on various case His title is '''Ultimate Detective' Nagito Komaeda :Voiced by ''Megumi Ogata (Japanese) Bryce Papenbrook (English) :'Nagito Komaeda' (狛枝 凪斗 ''Komaeda Nagito) is an generally peaceful boy who is focused on getting the students to show as much hope as possible, even if it means for him to be killed. His title is the Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」). Chiaki Nanami :Voiced by ''Kana Hanazawa (Japanese) Christine Cabanos (English) :'Chiaki Nanami' (七海 千秋 ''Chiaki Nanami) is a laid-back girl who seems to often be sleepy. She is a heavy gamer and thus was given the title of the Ultimate Gamer (超高校級の「ゲーマー」). Kazuto Miura :Voiced by ''Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) Dave Wittenberg (English) :'Kazuto Miura' is brilliant Video Game Designer and is very good create Video Games he somewhat naive and loud but act very serious when needed and very polite and respectful his title is '''Ultimate Video Game Designer' Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu :Voiced by ''Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Derek Stephen Prince (English) :'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu' (九頭龍 冬彦 ''Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko) is a violent boy who is the successor of the largest Yakuza family in Japan. He is the Ultimate Yakuza (超高校級の「極道」). Despite his title, he has a childlike face and a small stature. Eisuke Nakamura :Voiced by ''Atsushi Abe (Japanese) Vic Mignoga (English) :'Eisuke Nakamura' is well manner generally relax and serious boy who is the Son of a Famous Lawyer which resulted him following the career He holds the Title '''Ultimate Lawyer' Ibuki Mioda :Voiced by ''Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) Julie Ann Taylor (English) :'Ibuki Mioda (澪田 唯吹 Mioda Ibuki) is an upbeat, energetic girl who is the lead guitarist in a popular girl band. But later, she out from her band due to Creative Differences and is currently pursuing a solo career. She goes by the title of the Ultimate Musician (超高校級の「軽音楽部」). Hiroaki Takagi :''Voiced by ''Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese) Sam Riegel (English) :Hiroaki Takagi' is well known Shogi Player who won more 6 pregtious title matches making him the first Shogi Player who earn 6 title in High School earning him the title of '''Ultimate Shogi Player' Kazuichi Soda :Voiced by ''Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese) Kyle Hebert (English) :'Kazuichi Soda' (左右田 和一 ''Sō''da Kazuichi'') is a rather timid student who is prone to overreacting. His title is the'' Ultimate Mechanic'' (超高校級の「メカニック」). Yuriko Haruno :Voiced by ''Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) Jessica Strasus (English) :'Yuriko Haruno' is a bossy character and a highly skilled navigator and a extremely talented cartographer. title is '''Ultimate Navigator' Shigeru Takeda :Voiced by ''Ryotaro Okiayu (Japanese) Dan Woren (English) :'Shigeru Takeda' is a placid and calculating man who is always thinking one step ahead and an excellent Mathematician. He goes by the title the '''Ultimate Mathematician' Gundham Tanaka :Voiced by ''Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) Chris Tergliafera (English) :'Gundham Tanaka' (田中 眼蛇夢 ''Tanaka Gandamu) is a mysterious and dramatic student who speaks in cryptic sentences. He owns four hamsters who are the "Four Dark Devas of Destruction" and is given the title of the Ultimate Breeder (超高校級の「飼育委員」). Ayumi Nase :Voiced by ''Yui Hoire (Japanese) Amanda Winn Lee (English) :'Ayumi Nase' is a very strong-minded designer and her brand is quite popular and it is well known in Japan, her title is '''Ultimate Fashion Designer' Byakuya Togami :Voiced by ''Akira Ishida (Japanese) Jason Wishnov (English) :'Byakuya Togami' (十神 白夜 ''Togami Byakuya) is the heir to a successful family business and sees himself superior to others. He has a strong sense of responsibility to protect the other students. He is given the title of Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」)His real title was later revealed to be the Ultimate Imposter (超高校級の詐欺師). Harumi Suzuki :Voiced by ''Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese) Mellisa Fahn (English) :'Harumi Suzuki' is a naive cheerful and carefee girl and a highly skilled meditating her title is '''Ultimate Meditator' Mikan Tsumiki :Voiced by ''Ai Kayano (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) :'Mikan Tsumiki' (罪木 蜜柑 ''Tsumiki Mikan) is an easily intimated young nurse who takes pride in her work and is often clumsy. Her title is the Ultimate Nurse ''(超高校級の「保健委員」). Tomoko Mashima :''Voiced by ''Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese) Paula Tilso (English) :'Tomoko Mashima' is a Perfectionist competitive, unrelenting, and cold who alway sought Perfection and was well known Young Prosecutor who began her career at a Young age she hold the of '''Ultimate Prosecutor' Hiyoko Saionji :Voiced by ''Suzuko Mimori (Japanese) Kira Buckland (English) :'Hiyoko Saionji' (西園寺 日寄子 ''Saionji Hiyoko) is popular with men due to her cute and innocent looks. However, she has a malicious and patronizing personality. She is the Ultimate Traditional Dance''r (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」). Akane Owari :''Voiced by ''Romi Park (Japanese) Wendee Lee (English) :'Akane Owari' (終里 赤音 ''Owari Akane) an energetic, friendly student who is quick to lose her temper. She also likes food. Her title is the Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操選手」). Miyuki Sanada :Voiced by ''Saori Hayami (Japanese) Carrie Savage (English) :'Miyuki Sanada' is a Beautiful shy and quiet yet Elegance student and an incredible Ballet and had performed on stage many time her is title is '''Ultimate Ballet' Nekomaru Nidai :Voiced by ''Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) Patrick Seitz (English) :'Nekomaru Nidai' (弐大 猫丸 ''Nidai Nekomaru) is a strong and muscular student who is passionate about sports. His title is the Ultimate Team Manager (超高校級の「マネージャー」). Teruteru Hanamura :Voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) Todd Haberkorn (English) :Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is a talented cook who is known for his lewd remarks. He is given the title of the Ultimate Cook (超高校級の「料理人」), although he prefers to be referred to as a "chef" instead of a "cook." Sonia Nevermind :Voiced by ''Miho Arakawa (Japanese) Natalie Hoover (English) :'Sonia Nevermind' (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド ''Sonia Nevuāmaindo) is a polite and cheerful girl who is a princess from overseas. Her title is the Ultimate Princess (超高校級の「王女」). Gunpei Shirakawa :Voiced by ''Shotaro Morikubo (Japanese) Roger Craig Smith (English) :'Gunpei Shirakawa' is a Pilot and a flirtorus womanizer with lechirous streak and tend to Flirt with girls he is a very skill Pilot his title is the '''Ultimate Pilot' Mahiru Koizumi :Voiced by ''Yū Kobayashi (Japanese) Carrie Keranen (English) :'Mahiru Koizumi' (小泉 真昼 ''Koizumi Mahiru) is a sensible girl who likes to take photographs. She was given the title of the Ultimate Photographer (超高校級の「写真家」). Peko Pekoyama :Voiced by ''Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) Janice Kawaye (English) :'Peko Pekoyama' (辺古山 ペコ ''Pekoyama Peko) is a very serious and stern woman who shows little to no emotions. She was given the title of the Ultimate Swordswoman (超高校級の「剣道家」). Ryuzen Yamazaki :Voiced by ''Koichi Yamadera (Japanese) Jamieson Price (English) :'Ryuzen Yamazaki' is a silent man with a stern demenor and behavior of Bushido he was given the title of ''Ultimate Samurai Category:Series